Killer Target
by Aufhellung Ehrgeiz
Summary: Sakura is part of a famous singing group called SHI consisting of her, Ino, and Hinata, one day they are targeted by an assasssin now they want bodygaruds who will they hire to protect them? .
1. Function 1

Killer Target  
  
Summary: SHI the new pop band consisting of Sakura, Hinata, & Ino are now targeted by a group of assassins. Now three guards are hired for each of them to protect the girls with their lives.  
  
Function 1: The elite ANBU enters  
  
The crowd was restless; they wanted to see the three greatest singers on stage right now. All of them were screaming and cheering for SHI, which stood for Sakura, Hinata, and Ino. These three were the top international singers and were renowned for their young Japanese pop music.  
  
Suddenly smoke flooded the area and the music began, the three girls appeared from the smoke and began their song, and the mass roared with excitement.  
  
The crackle of a walkie talkie sounded at an ANBU, "CSHHHHHHH AREA ONE CHECK CSHHHHHH. BEEP," the walkie talkie finished speaking.  
  
"CSHHHHH ROGER THAT CSHHHHH. BEEP," the man replied back. "CSHHHH AREA TWO CLEAR? BEEP."  
  
Another man replied back," CSHHHH YES SIR, AREA TWO CLEAR."  
  
"GOOD KEEP AN EYE OUT EVERYONE," the man said again and he went back to his guard duties.  
  
In the sewer there was a dark shadow walking, the rats ran past him and hid as they saw this man in a black cloak get close to them. The man in the dark cloak picked up his phone and dialed a number, it began to ring and he listened.  
  
The phone picked up, "Hello?" a voice answered.  
  
"Yes, Mister Shinoda Sir?" the man spoke.  
  
"Ah, Juntao, are you already going to attack?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Kill them all, understood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Adieu, and good luck."  
  
The phone ended and the man in black resumed his walking and then picked up a laser sniper gun he had hid in here earlier before the concert. He walked through the passage of the sewer and then opened up an opening that led him up and into another building. This building was the one where the concert was being held, he walked up to the very top where there was a hidden spot and set up for his kill.  
  
"Ennie Meenie Minie Mo," he spoke as he chose a random person from the mass of people. He chose a guy about the age of 18 with brown hair and shot made his shot.  
  
The crowd went wild as they saw him combust into pieces, and everyone began to scrambled for their lives like a herd of wildebeest stampeding out. The ANBU immediately came in and got the singers to get out of the dangerous place, but it was too late.  
  
Juntao quickly came down and tried to kill the ANBU but was pushed back by a strong force field. "Shit," he cursed under his breath, "I wasn't expecting they knew this jutsu. Oh well." He gave out a big burst of energy and then killed the ANBU after breaking the field.  
  
Now there were only the three girls left, and he was to kill them and bring their bodies to his boss. He pulled out his long sword and stared at them with his lifeless brown eyes, as his black hair fell over his face. The girls held each other crying for some hope that something would happen............and something did happen..............  
  
A/N: How was the first chapter fo ya? ReAD AND REVIEW TOMDACHI!  
  
Kaori: Tee hee tee hee hee hee .  
  
Kairi: What's so funny?  
  
Kaori: SHI the group we made up...^-^.... .teee hheeee sounds like she and if we unscrambled the letters did you know............that the word his is in there?!~ That is so cooool! :3  
  
Kairi: =.= Kaori You're a dumbass....you know that ((I have to admit that is kinda cool))  
  
Kaori: TT.TT I know....... 


	2. Function 2

Killer Target  
  
Function 2: In Need  
  
A man in a white cloak, completely opposite of the man that was attacking, came down from above and pulled out his sword from his sheath quickly. The man had blonde thorny hair that went in all directions, they didn't get to see his face, all they saw was the back of him and his hair.  
  
The man went straight into battle with Juntao, the assassin, and with a few quick Chinese style swords swinging he punctured his enemy in the heart, the blood flew out, but he did not get a single drop on his white cloak. His enemy fell to ground as soon as he pulled out his sword. This man did not turn around nor did he bother to turn his face slightly to see if the girls behind him were well.  
  
The girls stared at each other as they saw the man disappear in a flash then walked outside, where it was crawling with news people and hundred of fans asking for their well-being. They were too paralyzed from fear that they would get attacked again, the guards escorted them home to their mansion.  
  
That night the three girls slept together in one room because they were so paranoid, they also had their rooms surrounded by gurads and etc. but it wasn't enough, they wanted elite protectors. That was what they needed.  
  
"Hey guys?" Sakura said in a shivering voice.  
  
"What is it?" the other two said at one time.  
  
"I'm going to get an elite guard tomorrow, you guys should too," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking about that, I don't care how much it cost, I want someone who can really protect me, not like the guards we have that just have big muscles to intimidate people," Ino spoke the truth.  
  
"Same here, I'm going to get one too," said Hinata.  
  
"Well I just wanted to tell you guys that, goodnight," Sakura said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Night," the other two responded simultaneously again.  
  
The next day in the afternoon Sakura went to the head of the village she lived in, Konoha village, to see her elite body guard she had requested earlier during the morning. She walked in the 5th Hokage's room there, a blonde haired lady was sleeping on top of her paperwork, drooling.  
  
"Ummm, excuse me-" she said and then without saying anymore the woman woke up in a jolt and wiping her drool away quickly.  
  
"Hi! May I help you?" she said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, I asked for a body guard earlier today, because the other day-" she was cut off before she could finish.  
  
"Oh! You're that Sakura girl from the SHI group that was attacked yesterday, your guard should be here any minute, he's a bit late. Sorry," the woman said.  
  
Suddenly, the door behind Sakura opened and in came a blonde haired guy with a white cloak and a sword at his side...................  
  
READ & REVIEW GRRRRRRR!!!!!!  
  
Kairi: Gee a blonde hair guy.......I mean it's so mysterious........it's not that hard......I mean there's only few blond guys in NARUTO and NARUTO has blonde hair...............I mean who knows who this blonde haired guy is.............  
  
Kaori: I dunno either..........sorry this chappie was so short and the 1st 2 are so boring cuz they introducing story chappies............::sigh::: so sorry the next chappie will be bettah!  
  
Kairi: Hang in derrrr~ bai yall 


	3. Function 3

Killer Target  
  
Function 3: Protect Me  
  
Sakura almost gasped at the sight, but held it in, it was the guy form yesterday, it had to be. That blonde spiky hair was unmistakable it was that guy who had saved her and her group yesterday. He had a great muscular body with scars all over him, and half of his waist was bandaged up.  
  
"So what's this important mission Tsunade?" he yawned as he stretched coming through the door.  
  
The Hokage sighed, "To protect her," she said and then pointed with her finger at Sakura.  
  
He looked to that direction and saw a pink haired girl, with jade eyes, an extremely huge forehead. "Aren't you the one who almost got assassinated yesterday?" he asked in a serious tone.  
  
"Yeah, you better protect me bub, I'm not paying big money on you for nothing and just die like that, and I have a name, it's Sakura," she said poking his chest.  
  
He looked at her with no emotion in his eyes or on his face even. He had transformed from a first bad impression of laziness into a big stiff. She felt awkward and removed her hand from poking him any further. He spoke in an almost military like voice, "Ma'am Uzumaki Naruto at your service, to protect you no matter what the cost."  
  
"Well then let's go shopping, since I have a body guard now, I don' t have to worry anymore! Because I know now you'll protect me, right?" she said with a big smile on her face.  
  
((Geez these singers always have so many sides to them, first she mean, now she is going to be a pain in the ass since she wants to go to a mall...........man)) "Yes ma'am," he said promptly.  
  
((Geez he's an odd one first he comes in like a bum and now he's all serious this isn't going to be any fun)) "Good, come on you big stiff," she said grabbing hold of his hand. She turned around to the Hokage, "Just pay to the credit card number I left you ok?"  
  
"No problem," she turned said and then as soon as Sakura turned around Naruto turned his head back and looked at her with a funny expression on his face that said, "Please this is shit don't make me do this?! What kind of a joke mission is this?!" The Hokage winked at him and stuck her tongue out and mouthed the words, "She asked for and elite guard and you're elite."  
  
He turned his head back again and returned to his stiff, boring guy personality. When he was given an assignment like this he always made sure that the person never got attached to him or he got attached to them.  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH~  
  
Kaori: Why do you think Naruto doesn't want to get attached to them????  
  
Kairi: Seems like they're not getting along, just pretending though......uh oh.... 


	4. Function 4

Killer Target  
  
Function 4: Your Clothes Suck!  
  
Naruto was dragged around the whole mall from store to store carrying bags for Haruno-san. From behind the piles of bags he questioned, "E-excuse me miss Haruno?"  
  
"What is it?" she said a little annoyed as she looked through racks of clothes.  
  
"Don't you think this is a sufficient amount of clothes? I mean you have at least forty five boxes and bags here ma'am," he stated his mind.  
  
Sakura turned around to him with a cock-eyed look and shook her head while saying, "Of course a low life like you would never understand how to use money and have no need for clothes. I am a model for all sorts of people therefore I must look better and wear elegant clothing."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for my misunderstanding," he apologized.  
  
"Speaking of fashion, you need new clothes; you look like a mercenary from the roads! I can't walk around with someone like that! It's embarrassing! Come on we're getting you some clothes!" she exclaimed at his outfit.  
  
"B-but ma'am I don't think that is necessary, and I like my outfit I don't see what the matter with it is. Also I would be wasting your hard earned, valuable money."  
  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MONEY I'M NOT WALKING AROUND WITH A TACKY PERSON LIKE YOU!"  
  
Before he could make another remark she grabbed his hand and out the store they went. They went around the whole entire mall looking for a nice outfit for Naruto, she went into Armani Express but the clothes there made him look gay.  
  
They decided to go Abercrombie there she found a nice white button up shirt for him, some sexy looking jeans that went well on him. She got him some nice dress shoes to go with it and some dark sunglasses. He came out of the dressing room looking very slick.  
  
She walked up to him and examined him, she unbuttoned the button on his shirt by the wrist and then rolled it up neatly a little past his elbows. As she did that he stared at her doing this, she could feel him staring it made her feel embarrassed. She looked up at him quickly, blushed, and quickly tuned away to do the other sleeve.  
  
"There that's much better," she sighed in triumph. Finally she pulled out the sunglasses she had got him and put them over his eyes, "Keep 'em on you have beautiful eyes, if any other girl saw them you been running around instead of protecting me."  
  
"Thank you, Haruno-san," he thanked and bowed.  
  
"Hey, no formalities, come on, just call me Sakura, you going to make me feel old calling me Haruno-san," she sighed at his formalness with her, but then again there was no use.  
  
"Oh, uh, um, okay then what do you suppose I call you? Sakura-san?" he asked.  
  
"No, no, no, Sakura............just Sakura," she said hesitating for a moment, "and I'll call you Naruto."  
  
"Yes ma'am," he said formally again.  
  
"No, no yes ma'am only Sakura," she said again.  
  
"Oh, uh, okay Sakura?" he said unsure.  
  
"Bingo," she said winking at him and smiling, maybe there was some hope with him.  
  
After awhile longer shopping in the mall her phone rang.............................  
  
Kairi: Cute relationship huh? Between Naruto and Sakura? Naruto so cute when he's clueless.  
  
Kaori: Gets better...... ^-^ Wait till you see who calls Sakura~  
  
Kairi: There's going to be a lot of conflict........... 


	5. Function 5

Killer Target  
  
Function 5: Drunken  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" Sakura said answering the phone.  
  
"Hey," a deep, dark, and handsome voice answered on the other end.  
  
"AHHHH Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched as she recognized his voice.  
  
"So how bout you and me go on a date tomorrow? I'm scared for you baby, I wanna talk to you but I have a CD to make so I have to see you tomorrow, okay?" he said sweetly.  
  
"Okie, baby," she said happily.  
  
The phone conversation ended and Sakura turned around to Naruto with a great big smile on her face.  
  
"Is something going on Miss Sakura?" he questioned naively.  
  
"I have a date with my boyfriend tomorrow!" she said with happiness.  
  
"Ah, I see, so therefore this is why you are so happy," he said.  
  
Sakura looked at the watch on her cell phone, 7:00 PM, then she looked back up at Naruto, "Hmmmm, want to go to a bar and grab a couple of beers to celebrate?" she suggested.  
  
"But ma'am you have a date tomorrow I don't think it would be wise to- " before he could finish Sakura grabbed his arm and dragged him.  
  
"You're like a mom I swear! Come on and let's go have some fun Mr. Stiff!" she said while dragging him.  
  
As they walked into the bar it was a bar for famous people, and you had to have a VIP pass to get in. Once they got a seat Sakura called for two beers, but Naruto insisted he'd have water.  
  
"So Naruto, how did you get started an ANBU," she asked with her normal voice for now.  
  
"Let's see, I had a dream to become Hokage, but I realized that it was not possible for a person like me, even though I'm the top ANBU I can't defeat the Hokage. How about you? How were you started as a singer?"  
  
"Hmmm, I was no good at being a ninja but I had talents in other things such as singing. One day they pulled me out of class and asked me to sing for them, the next thing I knew me and two other girls were signing on stage. The three were already friends at the academy so it was no problem to get along with them and that makes our singing even more synchronized," she explained to him.  
  
"So do like the job?" he asked.  
  
"Of course what about you?"  
  
"It has its ups and downs," Naruto said.  
  
"I know, I heard you lose many friends," she said looking at him.  
  
About a few hours later Sakura dropped to the floor half awake and half asleep. Naruto sighed, "I told you to watch how much you drank."  
  
"Shuth up," she said in a slur of words.  
  
He sighed again, he paid her bill and then he carried her home on his back as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You're a good guy," she said still drunk, "but you're one of those guys who are sweet but never end up with the girl in the end huh?" He ignored what she had said. "Come on bub answer meh."  
  
Naruto looked at her and said, "You're drunk, just keep quiet or else you'll ruin your reputation." After that she kept quiet.  
  
Later they reached the mansion and he was escorted to her room, she could hear a strange sound coming from her and he rushed her to the bathroom. He put her head over the toilet as she vomited. "UGHHHH, UUUAAH," she made those atrocious sounds and then choked and coughed a few times. Naruto kneeled by her side holding her hair back and soothing her back.  
  
As soon as she was done he helped her wash her mouth and then carried her in his arms back to her room. "Geez, what and idiot, this is what rich and famous people are always like, reckless."  
  
He placed her down on his bed but as soon as he let go his body suddenly was yanked down to her, "What the hell?" he said and then noticed she had a tight grip on his shirt.  
  
"Naruto, be sweet and lay down with me," she said weakly, "If you don't I'll file a report on you."  
  
"Damn," he said under his breath and lied down next to her, but that wasn't good enough for her. She moved close to him wrapping her legs and arms around his body, she sighed in content. Naruto didn't move and inch nor did he sleep.  
  
"Go to sleep," she grumbled, "if you don't I'm going to kick you ass got it?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he said then closed his eyes and went to bed but not really he faked it.................................  
  
READ AND REVIEW  
  
Kairi: Hee hee hee ain't that funny? Sakura made Naruto sleep with her!  
  
Kaori: Poor Naruto he's not used to this kind of thing, he's just a body guard and has lived a military like life and no women at all!  
  
Kairi: I think this story is pretty good so far, Kaori we will never work apart again!  
  
Kaori: No we won't b/c we suck without each other wahhhhhh ::Runz and hugz each other and criez::.  
  
Kairi: Yeah we tried to split up the work and work apart to write a whole bunch of NaruSaku but our brains weren't capable of it ;P 


End file.
